Folding wings are commonly used in naval aircraft. Folding wings enable naval aircraft to occupy less space in confined aircraft carrier hangars.
Folding wings are desirable for commercial aircraft. Folding wings may be stowed to fit within airport parking areas and taxiways, and they may be deployed prior to takeoff to increase wing span. Longer span wings are more aerodynamically efficient than shorter wings.